disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic
100 Years of Magic (also known as Everyone's Story in Japan and Southeast Asia) is a Disney on Ice show that opened on September 3, 1999 as 75 Years of Magic. It has also been known as All Star Parade in some other countries and The Magical World of Disney on Ice. Over 50 Disney characters are in this show. The show is choreographed by Sarah Kawahara. Synopsis 1999 - 2015 Opened on September 3, 1999, 100 Years of Magic, has also been known as All Star Parade and The Magical World of Disney on Ice. In 2004, the characters from A Bug's Life were dropped and Jessie from Toy Story 2 and the characters from Finding Nemo and The Incredibles were added in 2005. Stitch was later added to the show since 2007 as well. 2015 - present By September 4, 2015, Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Bruce, Foulfellow, Gideon, Monstro, Pocahontas, John Smith, Stitch, the Incredibles, and It's a Small World were omitted and characters from The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, and Frozen are now added to this show, and Jiminy Cricket was no longer transitioning as he would only be part of the Pinocchio story. This variant of the show features a different look of the castle and a more specific plot where Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Donald explore various Disney film segments to give them ideas in making their movie. This variant looks similar to the first one. Also "Let's Rock the Mouse" is played in place of "Zip-a-Dee Doo-Dah" after the finale. Starting in July 2017, Jiminy and the Blue Fairy are removed, and Finding Nemo has been adapted to Finding Dory which involves Jenny and Charlie. Two of the Green Army Men also join the finale. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde also appeared in the pre-show but are not part of the ice skating family but were omitted on October 2018. So in the pre-show, a host, Donald, and Goofy arrive before the intro. Starting with the UK tour on September 20, 2019, Bo Peep and Forky from Toy Story 4 has joined the cast. In the 2019 French poster, even though Pluto was shown in Goofy's position, he does not appear in the actual show as Goofy ultimately took his place in the final revision. But it is unknown if Pluto would be added to the show though. Pluto previously appeared in the Walt Disney's World on Ice shows from 1981 to 1997, Disneyland Adventure from 2005 to 2011, and Let's Celebrate from 2009 to 2016. Stories represented in the show *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Cinderella'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''The Lion King'' *''Toy Story'' series *''Mulan'' *''Finding Nemo'' and Finding Dory (2005 - present) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (September 2015 - present) *''Tangled'' (September 2015 - present) *''Frozen'' (September 2015 - present) The previous stories represented in the show were: *''Pocahontas'' (September 3, 1999 - 2015) *''A Bug's Life'' (September 3, 1999 - 2004) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (July 2007 - 2015) *''The Incredibles'' (2005 - 2015) *''It's a Small World'' (September 3, 1999 - 2015) *''Zootopia'' (July 2017 - 2018, pre-show only) Gallery 1999-2015 versions Disney on Ice 75 brochure.jpg|The original version of the poster/brochure from 1999 doi0301.jpg|The 2003-2005 poster of the show Disney on Ice, 100 Years of Magic.jpg|The 2007-2015 poster of the show D20 05152014 00630 edit-copy.jpg|The cast (excluding Rafiki) 2015-present versions Mickey-Minne-100-Years-of-Magic.jpg|It All Started With a Mouse DOI 100 Yrs (new intro).jpg|A new alternate picture of the intro -f972a89c73d5d445.JPG|Donald and Goofy making their movie d20b tortue.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' D20b 20150905 04305 Edit 0.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine -505c1c749ab9f224.JPG|Tiana and Naveen -67acb4bfa1c658c1.JPG|Snow White and her Prince 19456097-standard.jpg|"Friend Like Me" IMG 2173.jpg|Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and Jessie D20b_TS4_New2.jpg|As of fall 2019, Bo Peep and Forky have joined the rest of the Toy Story gang. -7fc30436b0c1f1bb.JPG|Timon and Pumbaa Disney on Ice Group Shot.jpg|The Finale 9389 9390 OFFER HIGHLIGHTS-WIDGET IMAGE DOI 800x465.jpg DOI Everyone's Story.jpg|The Japanese promotional poster for the Asian version is known as Everyone's Story disneysurglace2020-768x1086.jpg|The late 2019-2020 French release poster for the show entitled La Magie Eternelle. Pluto is added but Goofy isn't seen in this poster. DISNEY-SUR-GLACE-2020 4138218388718679961.jpg|The modified poster for the 2019-2020 France tour. See also *Mickey's PhilharMagic Trivia *The Crush figure was reused from the Disney on Ice adaptation of Finding Nemo. Category:Disney on Ice shows Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Cinderella Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:Pocahontas Category:Toy Story Category:Mulan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Mickey Mouse Category:A Bug's Life Category:Frozen Category:Zootopia Category:Pixar Category:Pluto